


Maternal Instincts

by CavannaRose



Series: Rogues Fics [8]
Category: Flash Rogues - Fandom, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa's bustled into the Rogues' Den to add a little homeyness for her brother and his ragtag bag of crooks and troublemakers. A bit of maternal tenderness occurs between her and Owen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spring had been almost non-existent this year. The bitter winds of winter melted almost directly into the blazing heat of summer. Lisa frowned, she had planned on saving up a few of those rainy days to clean out the Rogues den for Lenny and his foolish passel of boys, At the very least they needed some baking done to brighten their spirits. After all, beer and cake didn't taste well together, and drunks they might be, she had never known their sweet tooth to fail them. That settled, she gathered her cleaning supplies and a well thought out bag from the grocery store, headed over to the Rogues little hidey hole.  
  
No one came to the door when she knocked, not that she expected them to, so she pushed her way in. One glance around the living room told her that she did NOT want to deal with that right yet, so she moved through to the kitchen. Here, at least, it looked like you didn't need a biohazard suit. Apparently Piper or one of the more domestically inclined Rogues had done his best to keep it tidy, and the others only came in here long enough to grab a beer so their disaster hadn't bled through.  
  
After a quick scrub of stove and counters, she set out her bakeware and ingredients. She'd toss together a homemade pizza, and then some breakfast muffins, and maybe cookies, since those lasted forever. There was just one thing she'd forgotten. "Now where does that boy keep the salt in here?"

"L-Lisa? What are you doing here so early?.."

Hearing her name called, Lisa jumped a little, almost falling off the counter as she scurried to remove her face from the cupboards and see who had come into the kitchen. Seeing the young man with his wild red hair and rumpled pajamas, she couldn't help but give a small smile. Amazing that something as repulsive as Digger Harkness could create such a darling creature.

Though her usual approach with the Rogues was loving sarcasm, the younger members occasionally evinced a softer side from her. This lad in particular, was extraordinarily polite and well-spoken. "Well good morning there, or should I say good afternoon?" The figure skater gave a soft chuckle. "I'm just trying to locate some salt so I can make some pizza dough, would you know where it would be located?"

The young man looks tiredly over at the clock on the microwave, visible now that it had been cleaned of accrued grime, and groans as he realizes the time.  
"... Damn, I slept in ..." He mumbled to himself, before rubbing the back of his neck. It took him another few moments to clear his fuzzy brain enough to register Lisa's question about the salt. "I think it's above the oven, in case anyone needs it during cooking.."

Lisa stepped forward to smooth the boy's messy hair, with a fond smile, patting his cheek lightly. "Wonderful, thank you dear. Now, what on Earth did that brother of mine have you doing last night that has you looking so exhausted at this time of day? And why exactly wasn't I invited? Am I, or am I not, a Rogue?"

She tsked, turning and gliding across the kitchen to fetch the salt, every movement she made as graceful as a dance. Locating the box of salt was easy, though she did wrinkle her nose at the stained box, obviously purchased at some low-end discount store. Still, beggars couldn't be choosers. She assembles her ingredients before pausing and waiting for the lad's reply.

"Snart didn't have me doing anything. I was just getting things in line for Fall... which I've been stressing over lately." Owen gave a tentative smile. Something about Lisa made him want to open up, in a way that the rough and tumble bunch of jerks who made up the rest of the Rogues didn't. They had a connection, and it made it so much more clear what he had missed growing up without a mom. Digger tried... but it wasn't the same. The boy moved over to the counter and sat down, resting his head on his arms.

The female Rogue shook her head, concern wrinkling her brow as she moved to her bags, pulling out a bottle of orange juice and pouring the young man a glass. Sometimes the guys forgot that their younger members were growing boys who needed more nutrition than endless cans of beer. "What are you thinking about for the fall? Are you looking into universities, or maybe an apprenticeship program?" 

It was nice to see someone, anyone moving past their particular life of crime. With his father, it was amazing that the boy had turned out as well as he had. So sweet, so gentle natured. She valued that, even if no one else did. "Do you have enough for tuition and things? I know there are loans and stuff, but honestly, that's an even worse trap than Iron Heights. Just let us know if you need help, Roscoe and I mostly play Rogue for fun these days, we've got plenty of cash put up, earning interest in a completely legal manner. Shh. Don't tell Lenny."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Boomerang Junior smiles softly as a glass of juice was poured for him. "Thank you," he murmured quietly. Showing manners even when he was only half awake. The boy, for to her he really was just a boy, lifted his head as Lisa asked about his plans, actually listening to her before giving a small nod. Just another trait that set him apart from the rest of the oafish lot that called the Rogues their family. "Yeah, yeah actually I was accepted into Flint Hills Technical College, and decided to take the offer. I know one of the professors, and he put a good word in for me. I just have to keep up a nice image."

"I should be okay with tuition for now. I have two loans, one being a grant the college gives to new coming freshmen. The rest I should be able to pay out of pocket."

Lisa frowned, ruffling the boy's hair again. "I suppose that no good, deadbeat father of yours can't be bothered to part with any of his misbegotten gains to help his only son succeed in life?" She sighed, stepping back to return the juice to the fridge, agitation lacing her movements. If anything got to Lisa, it was bad parenting. Her and Lenny had been so much, she couldn't bear to see anyone else go through any sadness.

His father was still clearly touchy ground for the boy. Sure some things had been resolved over time, but Digger hadn't even known about him that long. At least he was trying... in his own, awkward way. That was something, right? "My dad isn't entirely bad. Plus I mean, you can't really be a father when your son is still in the future with his mother. He didn't even know I existed."

She supposed his not being there was not entirely the fault of the young man's father, but his continued inability to be a supportive role model baffled her. Who could possibly not want this bright child to succeed? To be better than a common crook? Her grip on the handle of the fridge tightened for a moment, but she had made a decision. If no one else would, she would nurture this young man. He was so different from the rest of them, even Roscoe could see it.

She crossed the kitchen again, opening the pantry and digging into the back. She pulled out a bag labeled 'Kale Chips', opening it and pulling a sheaf of crisp, green bills from it. What safer place to store money in a place like this. Jaw set stern, she marched back to Owen and placed it in front of him. "Here. This should cover living expenses and stuff. I know you care about these idiots, I do too, but if you want to move forward in life, you're going to have to put some distance between you and them. Come for visits, but get a room in residence or something for the school year. The longer you stick around, the more likely they'll drag you down into this life of crime that has a hold of us. You deserve so much more than that."

Owen didn't go further since he knew it was disrespectful. Though his mind wandered off about the little research he's done into his father. Lisa's approach with the money startled him, only to immediately cause him to tense up. "L-Lisa... I-i can't accept this money, I have my own, I can earn some more. I appreciate it really; but I don't want to take anything away from you guys."

He bit his lip as she talked about putting distance between himself and the Rogues. Sure he knew that while at College he'd need housing; but the idea of separating himself was a little scary, and it showed. "Lisa, I get what you're saying, but... I know what it's like to be alone for years. I don't want to feel that way again, and you guys helped fill that need."

She couldn't help it, there was just something about this boy that went straight to her heart. Face soft with concern and the beginnings of something that looked a lot like love, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, squeezing tight. She rested her chin on his head so that he couldn't see the tears trying to escape her eyes. When she spoke, there was a fierceness in her voice, forcing the words past the emotions trying to choke her.

"You're not taking anything away from us, sweetheart. That... Well it's what Roscoe and I had put away to educate our own child, and ... and since I can't have one," her voice caught a little, stumbling over that pain-filled admission, "I just... you take it." She let him go, turning away and dashing her sleeve across her face to wipe away the tears. When she turned back to him her eyes were bright and her smile was forced, but she was trying to be cheerful for him.

"You've done so much more for us than we've done for you, being here. You and that little horror Axel. You've reminded us that the Rogues are family, not just a ragged bunch of crooks. Even Evan made it out to your graduation, and that man can barely crawl out of an 8-ball long enough to remember his own name. If you stay in residence, you won't be alone. You'll have a room mate, and be surrounded by other young men and women with the same interests as you." Her smile melted into something real, and proud. "And don't think I won't be coming to visit, to take you for lunch and embarrass you in front of your friends. Maybe you'll even meet a girl... or a boy."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Owen didn't expect you to be hugged so suddenly, but hearing her words, hearing how she and Roscoe were unable to have a child; it helped him slowly piece a few things together. His heart sunk a bit, feeling horrible about what he had said earlier. He didn't interrupt though, allowing Lisa to continue to speak. It made him smile, finally, growing a bit more confident and comfortable with leaving the Rogues behind to attend school. Towards the end he turned a little red and grew embarrassed. The idea of her coming to visit and see him and his possible new friends and or relationship was not something he had even imagined.

"O-oh, yeah of course..." He chuckled softly before sighing, "Okay, I suppose I can take the money... But I intend on paying you guys both back in the future."

He'd accepted the money, that was the first step. Lisa's chest felt like someone had unloosened screws that had been bolting it into place. The relief was clear on her face. She took a lot of pride in this boy. Maybe she didn't have that much to do with raising him, maybe they weren't blood, but her brother had brought him into their family, and he was the closest she'd gotten to a real son. At this point if that useless bag of skin that had fathered him tried to debate her right to interfere, he'd find one irate Mama cramming a skate down his throat.

She gave his cheek an affectionate pat, turning back to the pizza dough she'd been mixing. Lisa added in the salt then pushed up her sleeves, slowly beginning to knead together all the ingredients as she watched her boy sip his juice. "Thank you, Owen. I know it's hard for a man as young as yourself to understand, but it means a lot to me to be able to help you out, even a little. Even Roscoe doesn't quite get it." She smiled, rubbing her cheek and leaving a trail of flour across her face.

"What are your plans this summer? Work? Travel? Taking it easy?" She teased, knowing just how little time the boy spent 'taking it easy'. "Or are you thinking of working with the guys?" That last bit, perhaps there was a tiny note of censure. Sure she worked with them, but her time to do other things had come and gone. She was going to steer this young man in another direction. "Maybe we can arrange something for you with one of those groups of teenagers that skirt the edge of legality to do good things. Like the Outsiders, or Outlaws, or whatever that daughter of Slade is up to these days."

"Not really sure, I mean, I'd love to go on a job once before i head off, but the guys haven't seemed to need assistance on that front." Owen shrugged, trying to look like he didn't care that Digger's attention was already fading.

Lisa smiled, rolling out her kneaded dough as she let the young man talk. He really needed to get out more, talk to people besides the booze-drenched blue collar criminals that made up the Rogues. She tossed the dough in the air as she thought.

"They've been pretty low profile lately, I think that there's just been one too many speedsters in the area making them cautious. Besides, you're so much better than the petty robbery we are all known for. I know you want to help, but not doing jobs isn't going to make you any less a part of this family."

She didn't want to sound overly censorious so she flicked some flour across the counter at him. "But if you really want to go on a job with one of the guys, why don't you just ask them? They're not horribly unapproachable, despite the smell."


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Boomerang Junior knew he could be bold and ask the other Rogues, but to be honest he was a little nervous to do so. "I suppose I could talk to Snart or Mardon... The rest probably wouldn't have a whole lot planned. And Roy only seems on board sometimes; he does like to get ice-cream I suppose. But yeah, I guess I just need to give it a shot, and hope for the best."

Lisa's lips turned down with a frown. The boy had been with the group for a while now, and the fact that he wasn't comfortable asking to participate with they guys sat wrong with her. He was part of the gang, and they really should work harder to include him. She didn't mind them excluding herself. she was the girl, and the leader's baby sister. A certain level of over-protective exclusion was pretty much expected.

Still, as she used a ladle to spread a rich pesto sauce on the pizza dough base, she watched the young lad, concern on her face. With a father he wasn't even considering asking to spend time with, she needed the Rogues to step up for their youngest members. "What about Axel? You and he are around the same age, you could probably manage some mischief together. Or if that fails, there's always Roscoe. You're polite and take orders well, plus I can always put in a good word for you."

Glider gave a soft smile, spreading the cheese over the sauce and watching the boy. He was so eager, willing to learn and help out. The fact that the guys didn't pick him more often was starting to personally offend her for some reason. It really was too bad he wasn't a little younger, and that his father was still alive.

"I don't really see Axel all too often, and Snart says to be careful around Roscoe... I don't really know why. Um..." Mercer paused, looking at Lisa nervously. "Some of the guys sort of hinted that he may have lost it a few times. But I don't really know, since I wasn't there."

Lisa had picked up the cheese grater, continuing to work on the pizza as the young man spoke, but slammed it down hard at the statement about the guys and Roscoe. "How dare they? Low rent, blue collar imbeciles. Just because my love is a man of fearsome passion, they think that he's untrustworthy?!? At least he has the ability to emote about the world around him, unlike those bastards..." She trailed off, mumbling a few more choice phrases, and not a few veiled threats towards her brother. At least Owen had the courtesy to at least look embarrassed about relaying that particular information to Lisa.

She did her best to regain her calm, angrily shredding an entire block of cheese as she worked out her aggressions. Finally she sighed, setting the ingredients aside and offering the young man an apologetic smile. "Apologies, Junior. My darling has often been a bone of contention between my brother and I. Roscoe thinks he would make a superior leader, but at least he has the courtesy to leave me out of it. You were saying?"

Cautiously, the boy continued. "Snart does want to include me in a bigger heist, but as for smaller ones, no, no I haven't actually been asked to participate. To be fair, I can't really keep up as well as you guys. You all know the city better; plus if the Flash shows up, I'm screwed. All I have are average weapons and little bursts of superspeed. Well, except for the threats he gave me..."

She refocused on the task at hand, settling the cheese atop her sauced dough and scattering the ingredients. Perhaps there was an unusually large amount of vegetables on the pizza, particularly green ones, but with grim satisfaction Lisa convinced herself that it wouldn't hurt the men to have a few vitamins in their diet.

"We really should give you a gimmick, but it's not always necessary. Digger did just fine with his boomerangs, nothing special there. Practice will make anyone a master. I could take you down to the gun range with me anytime, and if that nasty Flash threatens you..." her face went dark. "Well he'll see just what happens when the Golden Glider decides her brother's rules no longer apply."


	5. Chapter 5

Owen had jumped slightly when Lisa banged the counter. Realizing he probably mentioned something rather touchy with her, he felt bad. Most likely what he said about Roscoe. To be fair, he'd only really been able to talk to the man a small handful of times. So his own opinion had yet to be forged.  
  
"I um, I don't know how much more training with gun's I'll need... My dad made it pretty clear that he wished to pass down his skills. I'm not that bad with a boomerang already, I kinda practiced just to show him that I was thinking about him, you know? I'm pretty damn good, though not as good as he is, of course. It's just my concern isn't about accuracy, but we both know the whole Flash crew can out speed bullets even..."

"You'd be surprised at how a speedster can fall to a common firearm. The lot of them are so hopped up on their ego, that a little forethought, anticipating their movements, and bang! You've got them. When you tangle with the Flash as often as we Rogues do, you learn how to predict where they'll be rather than where they are."

She sighed, tucking the pizza in the oven and sitting herself beside the young man, gently resting her forehead against his shoulder for a moment. "You have so much potential in you. The chance to be so much more than an echo of what your father is. Don't let him dictate where you're going. Strive to be something more. So many of us let our past determine our future, I'd hate to see yours squandered because you let such a narrow concept define you."

With a sad smile she stood, dusting off her hands and moving back around the kitchen, tidying up her work space. "But enough of this cheerless prattle. You're off to school soon, and I can't be prouder. Are you sure you have everything you need?"


End file.
